


Anniversary

by chesterfieldred



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesterfieldred/pseuds/chesterfieldred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something I had to get out of my head...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I had to get out of my head...

The winds that travelled down the mountains got colder, the days shorter. It would be fall soon, even if the trees had no leafs to shed anymore.

The man knelt in front of the small bush of hubflowers, at the riverfront in Sanctuary. Gently, he picked the already withered flowers away with one hand and leaving the small blue buds untouched. In his other hand he held a white, polished stone.

"Look, mum. There is still time. We will see a few more bloom this year before the snow," Codsworth said gently and smiled at the wooden cross behind the little plant, at the name, carved into it with utmost care.

She had always loved flowers. Even the hardened, poisonous ones after the bombs. He wished she could see how nice her flowers grew now. How alive Sanctuary was again, a thrieving settlement under protection of the Minutemen.

"Miss Curie told me to send her love. She couldn't make it this time. Too many patients at the hospital. I am sure you understand," He explained to her, apologetically, before smiling again when he remembered the latest news, "And we heard from Mister Philip MacCready. His wife, Marcy, is pregnant again. There will be another MacCready, soon, come next spring, a brother or sister for Elena and another playmate for little Jessica Garvey then. Isn't this nice? I think so, mum. I think Mister MacCready would have loved to see his great-great-grandson fare so well."

She would have loved to see it, too, he was sure. She had always had a soft spot for the mercenary. She had always had a soft spot for them all. Their dysfunctional, little family, bound together by her determination, by her wonderful heart and mind.

So long ago.

He felt a lump in his throat, his eyes burning. By now, the feeling was almost normal and not frightening anymore. Still strange, perhaps, but not like in the beginning, after he had been forced to upload into a synth's gen-3 body, his old one slowly but surely breaking down with age. It had been Miss Curie's idea, of course, and he was still getting used to it, one step at a time. 

He wished she could have seen him like this. She would have been so happy, so proud of him, Codsworth just knew it.

He gently caressed a blue flower that was still in full bloom, still beautiful. 

"I wish you were with us, mum. I miss you..."

He put his white stone on the ground, nestled it into a patch of grass next to the three others that already lay there.

"Codsworth. It is time."

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and he stood to look down at her grave. At the one next to her, Master Nate's. And a little further away on the small graveyard, Mister Garvey and Miss Piper. Dogmeat. Strong, Mister Deacon and Miss Cait. 

All their friends who had left.

"Goodbye, mum." Codsworth whispered and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "Until next year."

He turned and next to him was Mayor Hancock, smiling softly. The ghoul looked like he hadn't aged a day all this time. A little bit more weathered, perhaps. His dark eyes shone wiser with age, that was for sure. 

Behind him were Mister Valentine and Mister Danse, waiting for them to return home together, to Goodneighbor and Diamond City.

But Codsworth knew his only real home would always be here, in Sanctuary.

By her side.


End file.
